1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical cable fitted with a theft deterrence means. The conductive part of electrical cables, which is formed by an arrangement of a plurality of metal strands, for example possibly made of copper, is particularly sought by thieves, because it can be resold very quickly due to its high price. The object of the invention is to propose electrical cables not fitted with an active theft deterrence means which could physically prevent a thief from stealing said cables on the spot, but to propose a deterrence means which enables stolen cables to be identified and which therefore allows a buyer to identify a fraudulent origin of said cables.
2. Description of Related Art
Cables fitted with theft deterrence means exist and are already the subject of patents. For example, patent US2010/0264206 can be cited, which relates to cables of which the surface of the copper strands has been marked by laser engraving. In this way, said cables are directly marked by means of relief markings, which are left on their surface and may represent an alphanumerical code or a series of numbers or a series of letters. This technique remains less effective with respect to malicious attacks, such as intentional burning by the thieves, since the residues will deposit on the shallower parts of the marking and will make this marking illegible. Moreover, the prints made within the scope of this marking process are rather complex insofar as they each represent a number, a letter or any other cabalistic sign.
Other marking techniques have already been used, such as the depositing of an ink or a marking material on the surface of the cable or an insulating sheath, however the marks thus produced are not resistant to a burning of the cables and are erased, without leaving any trace, thus making identification of the cable impossible.